Wix.com Source Code
Free Website Builder | Create a Free Website | Wix.com Wix I Need a Site for... {"BUSINESS":"Business","MUSIC":"Music","PHOTOGRAPHY":"Photography","ONLINE_STORE":"Online Store","DESIGNER":"Designer","RESTAURANTS":"Restaurants & Food","ACCOMMODATION":"Accommodation","EVENTS":"Events","PORTFOLIO_AND_CV":"Portfolio & CV","BEAUTY_AND_WELLNESS":"Beauty & Wellness","BLOG":"Blog","OTHER":"Other"} My Sites Templates Explore Get Inspired Features App Market Features Explore Subscriptions Premium Plans Domains Mailboxes Templates Support Sign In Hi, {username} Account Settings Billing & Payments Vouchers Logout Get Started Home Features Domains Mailboxes Online Store Contact Us Jobs Wix Blog Wix Stories Create theWebsite You WantGet StartedGet Started The Freedom to Create Anything We believe anything is possible with the right website builder. Whether you're about to create a website for the first time or you're a long time pro, we've got you covered. You have two ways to start: Get a free website designed for you with Wix Artificial Design Intelligence or get total design freedom with the Wix Editor. You can always add advanced functionality to your website with Wix Code. It’s time to get your professional website. Get Started Get Started Explore our summer outerwear collectionaChange ImageSummer WearExplore oursummer outerwearS- 18Rain StickerWater resistant Wix Editor Total Design Freedom Start with a blank slate or choose from over 500 designer-made templates. With the world’s most innovative drag and drop website builder, you can customize anything you want. Create beautiful websites with video backgrounds, parallax, animation, and more—all without worrying about code. With the Wix Editor, you can design the most stunning websites, all on your own.Get Started Get Started About usAbout usAdd SectionWelcomeAboutEventsNewsQuoteAbout usWe're a fast-paced design agency that willtake care of your marketing needs Wix ADI Get Online Fast You’ll love how fast you can get online—and look amazing! Wix Artificial Design Intelligence (ADI) will instantly build a website personalized just for you—complete with professional text and images. All you have to do is answer a few simple questions about who you are and what you do. When you’re ready, go live in a click.Get Started Get Started 1234567891011121314fetch(apiUrl, {method: 'get'}).then( (httpResponse) => {if (httpResponse.ok) {return httpResponse.json();}return Promise.reject("Fetch did notsucceed");} ).then( (json) => {console.log(json);}) Wix Code Creation Without Limits Get advanced capabilities with all the design features of the Wix Editor. Build custom web applications and robust websites. It’s serverless, hassle-free coding. You can set up your own database collections, build content rich websites, add custom forms and change site behavior with our APIs. Plus, anything you create is SEO compatible. With our website builder, you can create anything you want.Get Started Get Started Powerful Features for Your Website Industry-Leading SEO Follow your own personalized SEO plan to get your website found on Google. Online Store Create a beautiful storefront and manage all your products and orders in one place. Beautiful Blog Create a beautiful blog, grow your community and share your ideas with the world. Media Galleries Display your high-quality images, videos and text in a fully-customizable gallery. Mobile Friendly Look amazing on every screen with a mobile-friendly version of your website. Custom Domains Get a personalized domain name that matches your brand and business. 1 2 3 4 5 6 See All Features Manage and Grow Your Business Online No matter who you are—photographer, restaurant owner, musician, hotelier and more, you can manage your website and business all in one place. With Wix, the possibilities are really endless! We offer 200 Apps and services to make it easier for you to grow your business or brand online. Easily send beautiful emails, start your own blog, get booked online, open your own online store and more. Get Started Get Started What Makes Our Website Builder the Best Choice for You? It's simple. With Wix, you get the freedom to create a free website that looks exactly the way you want. It doesn't matter how experienced you are. Prefer to have a website built for you? Try Wix ADI. Need advanced code capabilities? You've got that too. With Wix, you get the whole package, including a website builder, reliable web hosting, top security, and the best SEO for your website. And that's not all, our dedicated Support Team is always here for you. Over 125 million people worldwide choose Wix to create a website and manage their business online. Still not convinced? Try our free website builder yourself. Get Started Get Started How to Create a Free Website Create a website with Wix’s free website builder in just 5 easy steps: Sign up for a free Wix account. Choose what kind of website you want to create. Answer a few simple questions to get a site created for you with Wix ADI. Or you can start by choosing a designer-made template you like. Customize anything on your site. You can add videos, images, text & more. When you’re ready, publish your website to easily share it with the world. Add more as you grow, like your own online store, booking system and more. Get Started Get Started Learn More PRODUCT Templates Explore Features Website Builder Wix Code My Sites Premium Plans Wix SEO Logo Maker Online Store Start a Blog App Market Domains Wix Answers Developers Email Marketing COMPANY About Wix Investor Relations Jobs Design Assets Terms of use App Market Terms Privacy Policy Abuse Affiliates Updates & Releases Contact Us Patent Notice COMMUNITY Wix Blog Wix Stories Wix Arena Wix Meetups Wix Ambassadors Facebook Twitter Google+ Pinterest YouTube LinkedIn SUPPORT Support Center Wix.com Wix.com is a leading cloud-based development platform with millions of users worldwide. We make it easy for everyone to create a beautiful, professional web presence. Promote your business, showcase your art, set up an online shop or just test out new ideas. The Wix website builder has everything you need to create a fully personalized, high-quality free website. © 2006-2018 Wix.com, Inc Facebook Twitter Google+ YouTube Pinterest Instagram LinkedIn Category:Articles